The invention relates to a method and apparatus for draining bodily fluid held in a container such as a suction canister.
Containers, such as suction canisters, are used in hospital environments and particularly during various surgical procedures to store bodily fluid drained from a patient. In general, suction canisters are used in conjunction with a vacuum source which enables bodily fluid to be drained from the patient and stored in the canister. Each suction canister generally includes a receptacle for holding the bodily fluid, a lid with a vacuum port and a patient port, a suction conduit connecting the vacuum port to a vacuum source, and a patient conduit for conveying the bodily fluid from the patient into the receptacle through the patient port. When the suction conduit is connected to the vacuum source, a negative pressure gradient is created in the interior of the receptacle so that the bodily fluid is drawn from the patient and into the suction canister via the patient conduit.
Other types of containers, such as urine collectors and chest drainage devices, can also be used to collect body fluids.
It has become important in environments such as hospitals to eliminate the handling of and thus reduce employee exposure to bodily fluids. Hospitals dispose of such bodily fluid in various ways. Bodily fluid can be poured from the suction canister down the hospital sink and into the sanitary sewer system, can be incinerated as a liquid or solid, or can be disposed of at an approved hazardous waste site. However, if hospital employees have to handle the bodily fluid, spattering of the bodily fluid can result in hospital employees contacting the hazardous fluid.
A continuing need exists for a method and apparatus for draining and disposing of bodily fluid so that hospital employees do not have to handle or come into contact with the bodily fluid.
Accordingly, the invention provides a method and apparatus for draining and disposing of bodily fluid so that hospital employees do not have to handle the bodily fluid. The method and apparatus are particularly suited for use with containers, such as suction canisters, having a drain port in the bottom wall of the container. A container filled with bodily fluid needing to be drained is positioned on a drain station. The user actuates a mechanism, such as a handle, which opens the drain port and allows the bodily fluid to flow out of the container and preferably into a sanitary sewer system.
More particularly, the invention provides a medical apparatus for draining bodily fluid held in a container. The medical apparatus includes a support area that is adapted to removably support the container and a drainage reservoir having an inlet in communication with the support area and an outlet in communication with a drain. The drain preferably leads to a sanitary sewer system. The drainage reservoir is adapted to collect the bodily fluid drained from the container before the bodily fluid flows into the drain.
The invention also provides a method of draining bodily fluid from a container including positioning the container in a support area that is adapted to removably support the container, draining the bodily fluid from the container, collecting the bodily fluid drained from the container into a drainage reservoir, and releasing the bodily fluid collected in the drainage reservoir into a drain.
The invention further provides a medical apparatus including a support area that is adapted to removably support a container, a drainage reservoir having an inlet in communication with the support area and an outlet in communication with a drain, and a drainage conduit positioned adjacent the drainage reservoir. The drainage conduit has a first end movably positioned in the inlet. The first end includes a tool that is actuable to alter the container such that the bodily fluid held in the container drains from the container. The drainage conduit has a second end including a reservoir plug removably positioned in the outlet in order prevent the bodily fluid from flowing out of the drainage reservoir and into the drain.
The invention further provides a method of draining bodily fluid from a container including positioning the container in a support area that is adapted to removably support the container and moving a drainage conduit into a first position in which a tool coupled to a first end of the drainage conduit alters the container and a reservoir plug coupled to a second end of the drainage conduit is positioned in an outlet of a drainage reservoir, so that the bodily fluid drains from the container and is collected in the drainage reservoir. The method also includes moving the drainage conduit into a second position in which the reservoir plug is removed from the outlet, so that the bodily fluid flows from the drainage reservoir into a drain.
The invention further provides a medical apparatus including a support area that is adapted to removably support a container, a drainage reservoir having an inlet in communication with the support area and an outlet, and a drainage pipe in communication with the outlet of the drainage reservoir. At least a portion of the drainage pipe has a diameter greater than the diameter of the outlet.
The invention further provides a medical apparatus including a support area that is adapted to removably support the container and a drainage reservoir in communication with the support area. The drainage reservoir is adapted to collect the bodily fluid drained from the container and is constructed of a transparent material, so that the bodily fluid being collected in the drainage reservoir can be viewed from outside of the drainage reservoir.
The invention further provides a medical apparatus including a support area that is adapted to removably support a container, a drainage reservoir in communication with the support area and a drain, and a venturi valve coupled between a water supply and the drain. The venturi valve is in communication with the drainage reservoir to generate a vacuum in order to drain the bodily fluid from the container. The water passing through the venturi valve remains separate from the bodily fluid passing through the drainage reservoir until the water and the bodily fluid reach the drain.
The invention further provides a method of draining bodily fluid from a container including positioning the container in a support area that is adapted to removably support the container and providing a drainage reservoir in communication with the support area and a drain. The method also includes generating a vacuum in the drainage reservoir by passing water through a venturi valve in communication with the drainage reservoir in order to drain the bodily fluid from the container into the drainage reservoir. The method further includes releasing the bodily fluid from the drainage reservoir into the drain and preventing the water passing through the venturi valve from mixing with the bodily fluid until the water and the bodily fluid reach the drain.
The invention further provides a medical apparatus including a support area that is adapted to removably support a container, a drainage reservoir having an inlet in communication with the support area in order to receive the bodily fluid drained from the container and an outlet, and a drainage pipe in communication with the outlet of the drainage reservoir in order to release the bodily fluid from the drainage reservoir into a drain. The bodily fluid flows in a single direction through the support area, the drainage reservoir, and the drainage pipe and into the drain without flowing through any check valves.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following description and drawings.